Guinness, Gunpowder & Freshly Mown Grass
by WildflowerWeasley
Summary: After years of self-doubt, loneliness and getting through her heats on her own, Hermione gives a new dating service a try. Can she really find love on a blind date, or will fate step in and show her she's worthy of the love she so desires?


For msmerlin

Written for Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soulmate Fest! My prompt was: You receive a piece of cloth with your soulmate's scent.

Alpha/Beta love goes to IKEAwhatyoudidthere and MsMerlin, also THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to MsMerlin for the amazing Smell Dating prompt idea.

So here we go, my first attempt at a TAME A/B/O story because I am crap at smut...

* * *

**Smell Dating!**

**Looking for your perfect match and having no luck? Maybe it's time to let your other senses decide! **

**Introducing an all-new dating service that will tease your senses and spark your curiosity. The rules are simple: **

**1.) ****We send you a T-shirt.**

**2.) You wear the shirt for three days and three nights with no blockers or suppressants.**

**3.) You return the shirt to us.**

**4.) We send you swatches of T-shirts worn by a selection of other individuals.**

**5.) You smell the samples and tell us who you like.**

**If someone whose smell you like likes your scent as well, we'll facilitate an exchange of contact information.**

Warmth spread over Hermione's face, the heat burning her ears and spreading rapidly down her neck. Her nose scrunched up as she read the little speech bubble over the illustration of a dashing wizard that said 'You've cast a _smell_ on me, witch!' ugh… Was this a joke? Scanning the hastily torn out magazine ad once more, she shook her head decisively and held it out to the smirking woman across from her.

"Ginny, are you kidding me? I'm NOT doing this!"

"Yes, you are, Hermione! You're miserable and you know it, you can't keep this up."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. She could admit to herself that her situation was less than ideal, being an unmatched omega attracted all kinds of unwanted attention. She wouldn't be admitting that to Ginny though.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic."

"Oh really?" Ginny said, her expression challenging. "So you _haven't_ been locking yourself up in your room for months trying to get through your heats on your own? I know that vibrator you keep hidden under your bed has to be wearing out."

"GINNY!"

"What?" Ginny cackled. "You act like I have no idea what you're going through. You need an alpha! This service will help you find one you're compatible with...maybe you'll even find your soulmate."

She found that unlikely, alphas and omegas often mated but it was rare to find your true mate. Still, the idea left her yearning for just that. "But, sniffing a three-day-old t-shirt?"

Ginny raised a brow, unamused and Hermione groaned dropping the ad onto the table in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this."

"Mhm, we'll see how happy you are after you meet your hunky alpha and his oh so satisfying cock," Ginny said, her eyebrows wiggling.

"I hate you so much, Ginerva Weasley."

"You love me, now fill that out."

Ginny blew a kiss over her shoulder, practically skipping out of the room. Bitch.

Resigned, Hermione picked up the discarded article and searched for a quill to begin filling it out. She had nothing to lose really, and maybe Ginny was right; she could meet an alpha that attracted her, she could be happy.

Over the years she had been exposed to many alphas and all of their aromas. Each one had their own unique scent and while she had found more than a few to be pleasant, she knew that _her_ alpha's scent would be unmistakable to her, strong and addictive.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she dipped her quill into her ink pot...question one. Are you an alpha, beta or omega? Checking the box beside omega, Hermione moved on answering that she was seeking an alpha male between the ages of twenty-five and forty. Finally, she filled in the answers about herself and before she could lose her nerve, sealed it in an envelope and sent it with her owl.

The following weekend found Hermione laying in bed with her favourite book. It was day three of operation stinky T-shirt and she couldn't believe she was actually going to send the thing off for someone else to smell. Multiple people, even!

Logically, she could see the appeal. Alphas and omegas had heightened senses and were naturally attracted, or unattracted to the pheromones of the other. She had been lucky when she presented and Harry had taken one sniff assuring her that he wasn't the alpha for her. She hadn't been offended, knowing that his scent didn't appeal to her either and having Ron there to help her through it even if it had been awkward and embarrassing was comforting.

She hadn't had to worry about her heats for the year she and Ron had been together, both so sure that they were meant for one another. Young love was funny like that. When the dust settled and the reality of everything they had experienced came crashing down around them, things became strained. The final nail in the coffin of their relationship came with the resentment of the intimacy she'd once felt so lucky to have. She had been relieved at first, that she would never feel that all-consuming need to please Ron the way she knew she would with an alpha, but she soon realized that she would also never be able to rid herself of the longing to be mated by _her_ alpha. Things began to unravel from there until neither had anything left to give and they had parted ways promising to remain friends.

Hermione moved into a flat with Ginny soon after they graduated where she hid away in her room month after month and waited for her heats to be over. But Ginny was right...there was only so much that a vibrator and her hand could accomplish. She needed to let go of the fear that she would never be good enough for any alpha. A fear that had been holding her back over the years since Ron. It was time to find a partner, soulmate or not.

Thoughts firmly fixed on her future, Hermione set her book aside and raised her arms over her head. A yawn turned into a moan as she enjoyed the delicious stretch of her muscles before swinging her legs over the bed and padding into the kitchen. Ginny sat at the table with a notepad, a pot of tea and two cups were beside her and she was chewing on the end of a muggle pen.

Hermione sat across from Ginny and made herself a cuppa while also leaning forward to peek at the list her friend was making. She caught a glimpse of the words _fitting_ and _flowers_ and smiled. Ginny and Harry had been engaged for a year, wanting a long engagement and the time for the wedding was drawing nearer. They had decided on a simple backyard wedding similar to Bill and Fleur's. Harry had no intention of giving the public what they wanted but had told Ginny to plan the wedding _she_ wanted.

"As your Maid of Honor, I insist you stop making your list this instant. We are ordering take away and watching a cheesy movie, no more wedding planning and no more dwelling on my single status. I even have some of those new facial masks that are supposed to make your skin glow and we can paint our nails. I need a distraction and you need to relax."

Ginny dropped the pen onto the counter and rubbed her eyes, mumbling her acceptance and slid the list over to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione held the envelope to her chest and gathered her last bit of courage...could she really go through with this? The dingy white shirt, now tucked into a sealed plastic bag bearing her name, sat in its neat paper envelope packaging just waiting to be sent off and sniffed. She cringed just thinking about it.

With a sigh and a nod of finality, she dropped the parcel into the outgoing mail slot at the owlery and headed off to the shop. It was a slow morning in Diagon Alley, most shoppers preferring to come around during lunchtime hours but there were a few milling about in the cafes. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder before grabbing the door for an elderly witch entering the bakery.

"Hermione! The usual, dear?"

A bright smile came to her face as she approached the counter and nodded to Mr Thomas. His deep blue eyes were framed by bushy white eyebrows and he had a head full of soft curls the same colour. His smile was kind and his hands were truly magnificent, the hands that you knew had worked hard and built an incredible life. He and his darling wife Rosie opened their bakery after the war, wanting to bring some happiness back into the Alley.

After a quick discussion about how he and Rosie were doing, Hermione carried her breakfast and warm tea out of the bakery and headed for her little shop on the corner. She had owned the bookstore for three years and couldn't imagine ever doing anything else. After finishing her last year at Hogwarts, she had travelled for a year, determined to find and fix her parent's memories. The trip, sadly, had been for nought and she had come home broken-hearted and alone. After working for two years in the Ministry of Magic filing countless pages of paperwork with the promise to soon be moved to the research division, she turned in her resignation and walked out the doors. It had been a complete happenstance when she found her shop, she had simply been wandering the Alley one afternoon and rather than turn back after visiting George in the joke shop she kept walking. The for-sale sign had been barely hanging on, weathered as it was, and owled the address listed immediately. She had seen the potential as soon as she stepped inside, so much wall space, an upstairs loft and plenty of room for shelves in the centre. She had bought it on the spot and began to send out owls to anyone looking to get rid of their unwanted books.

Dropping her wards and casting an alohomora she walked inside, the little bell on the door tinkling as she entered. As she did every morning, she breathed in deeply and savoured the smell of history before lighting the lamps and walking into the backroom. There was an owl waiting for her at the window and she quickly let it in relieving it of her morning paper and a few letters.

"Good morning little one, here you are." She chuckled as the feisty little owl gobbled up the offered treat and she placed the coins for her paper in its leather pouch.

She had three letters, two from Campbell and Stewart Estate Liquidation and one she didn't recognize. With a shrug, she picked up the unknown letter and tore the wax seal revealing messy handwriting she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Seamus Finnigan, what in Merlin's name are you writing my shop for?"

She scanned the letter quickly with a frown and grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill to reply. His uncle had passed on and left a library's worth of books to his children and grandchildren. Seamus had been tasked with finding a home for the volumes no one else wanted.

Quickly penning her reply, she told him that she would be happy to take anything he wanted to send her and sent her condolences on his loss. It was strange hearing from Seamus, having not seen him since the Battle of Hogwarts. Last she had heard, he had taken his NEWTs by correspondence and stayed in Ireland with his family. She wondered what he was doing now, after all, her life hadn't turned out the way she had planned for it to back in school and she was quite happier for it.

Realizing the little owl had already flown away, she resolved to take the letter to the owlery when she went out for lunch and went about opening the shop. She had a few orders to fill and enough inventory to stock to keep her busy for most of the morning.

* * *

"You got an owl, I left it on the counter," Ginny said playfully from her seat at the table. "It's from a certain Irishman."

Hermione smiled as she stood to retrieve the letter, a light blush staining her cheeks and Ginny wiggled her eyebrows while making kissing sounds.

"Shut it Gin, there is nothing going on…"

Ginny made a noise of disbelief before waving goodbye and heading toward the floo. There really _wasn't_ anything going on...but she thought she might want there to be.

After that first letter from Seamus, the two had been writing frequently and while the letters always started off about the books he was going through, they always ended up talking about other things. Over the past few weeks, Hermione learned that Seamus was actually living in London but working at his family's distillery in Ireland. He liked to tell her about his work and was quite the flirt, she liked that...He told her about what he'd been up to since the battle, he shared the struggle he'd gone through in the aftermath and in finding his place in this new world.

Talking to Seamus was refreshing, every time she received a letter from him she felt a little lighter and more recently, they left a riot of pixies in her belly. He was as funny as she remembered him to be and could be achingly sweet. Just last week he had sent a book over, thinking it might be of more value than the others and stowed in between the front cover and the title page was a pressed shamrock with a little message that read, "May the luck of the Irish be with you, _a thaisce_, that you can find homes for all of these smelly old books." The prat.

She had replied with an indignant response about the way books were supposed to smell, though it hadn't come across as serious, she wasn't really mad. She had decided not to mention the endearment no matter how big she'd smiled or how loudly she squealed. She'd never been called anything but her name or 'Mione, not by anyone but her father anyway. The idea that Seamus could like her enough to call her 'treasure' had her floating for the rest of the week.

Her eyes trailed over the letter quickly as she grabbed her bags and headed to the floo. He was delaying the drop off date, as he had some other business to attend to but he wanted to meet up soon...was he asking her on a date?

Giddy with the idea of seeing Seamus in person and distracted by thoughts of future dates she walked into her back office and was surprised to see another book left in the basket under a book drop slot. She picked it up, looking over it curiously before opening the front cover and grinning madly, that man…

Inside the cover lay a pressed primrose with a note stating that he thought she would find the book interesting. He'd been right, the book was on Aran patterns of Irish clans and she'd quickly thumbed to 'F' and found Finnigan. She was in so much trouble.

* * *

Charlie smirked across the table at her, mischief in his eyes and she raised her eyebrows at him. A broad smile bloomed across his face and he mouthed "watch" before turning to his mum.

"Hey Mum, did you know that Hermione here joined a dating service?"

Hermione's mouth fell open as he outed her and her cheeks burned in embarrassment...oh he was going to pay. Molly, on the other hand, sat up straighter and gave her full attention to her second eldest.

"Yeah, so she's sent in a shirt that she's worn for a few days and the service does what?" He asked turning back to Hermione, "they cut it into squares or something right?" At her nod, he returned his attention to his mum, "Right, so then they send the pieces out to alphas who may be interested in her."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands as all eyes at the table turned to look at her, she could just hear the coming conversation. Molly had always hoped that Hermione and Ron would stick it out, never giving up on the idea that she would become an official part of the family.

"Oh...well that's...nice, dear."

She heard Charlie chuckle, the redheaded menace. Now his mother must think she was completely desperate. Molly and Arthur were both betas and she wasn't sure if they understood the scenting that alphas and omegas did when searching for a mate.

"It _is_ nice, isn't it Mum? I'm thinking about signing up myself actually. I can't be alone forever, and who knows...maybe me and 'Mione will match up."

The glare she shot him would have surely killed him ten times over had that been a possibility and just as she's sure he predicted, Molly beamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh Charlie, that is wonderful news! Hermione dear, I hope you find your lifemate and I think we all know it won't be Charlie," his mother fixed him with a pointed look, "it's not very nice to rile her up Charles."

His laughter was loud and contagious, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sound. He was rough around the edges and knew just what to say to annoy her the most but they had grown close over the years.

"Actually," Ginny cut in, "Hermione may have signed up for nothing...she's pretty smitten with someone."

She groaned, "is it pick on Hermione night?"

The gathered Weasleys and Harry all laughed and she just shook her head, used to their antics. "I _am_ having second thoughts about the service. It figures that I would reconnect with someone after signing up...but I really like him."

"Who is this mystery bloke?" Ron asked in between bites.

Hermione turned to Ginny but the witch just shrugged, no help whatsoever. "Um, well it's Seamus. We've been writing to each other for a few weeks now and...I don't know, it just feels right."

Harry's eyes widened a bit as he asked, "Finnigan?" and at her nod, she thought she heard him mumble, "Wow, didn't think he had it in him."

"_Anyway_, I'm going to get my samples sometime this week and we'll see who I match with. Seamus said he signed up the week before I did so I could match with him."

Ginny nodded encouragingly and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. It was entirely possible that she may not be attracted to any of the scents she would receive and even if she was, she didn't have to meet up with anyone unless she really wanted to.

They continued eating in the silence that followed and Hermione allowed her thoughts to wander to the man she was becoming more and more besotted with. The book on Aran patterns and the pressed rose were both on her bedside table and she had decided to get her knitting needles out as soon as she had some free time. She'd read a tale while looking for the translation of the name he'd called her which said that women would knit their sweethearts sweaters with intricate and meaningful patterns and that the men would wear them on their wedding day. The story was said to be complete fiction but the idea had caused her heart to swell and her mind to admonish her, no matter how infatuated she was it was far too early for thoughts of marriage.

* * *

"Hermione it's here!"

"Lovely…" Hermione mumbled and rolled over in her bed throwing the covers over her head. She needed to get up and get to the shop but her bed was so comfy and whatever it was, she decided it could wait.

"Hermione Granger, get out of bed! You're going to open late and you have some sniffing to do!"

Oh. So that's what it was…it had been a little over three weeks since she'd sent off her shirt and she couldn't really say she was looking forward to what came next, not anymore.

"Can we wait to do that until tonight? Preferably with some kind of alcohol?"

Ginny tsked before the blankets were flung off of her, the cold air of the room shocking her body awake. Hermione's arms covered her eyes and she grumbled at her friend in annoyance. She felt the bed dip and Ginny grab for her hands, knowing she was about to be pulled from the bed against her will.

"Ginny, I'm still tired. I can open a little later than usual...I _am_ the owner."

She waited for the inquisition that she knew would be coming, Hermione never overslept and she certainly never opened the shop late. It wasn't her fault though! Seamus had written to her the night before and like lovesick teenagers spending hours on the phone, they'd exchanged letters well into the morning. She hadn't gone to sleep until nearly three and had fallen asleep grinning like an idiot.

Ginny, not taking no for an answer, pulled Hermione from her bed and marched her into the bathroom, turning on the shower before extracting a promise to "spill" later that evening while smelling shirts.

She could admit now, as she sat behind the counter watching a little boy and his mum read one of her favourite stories, that Ginny had been right. She needed to get ahold of herself, she could be smitten and still tend to her responsibilities.

Her thoughts often turned to the package sitting at home on her kitchen counter and what it might hold. After years of feeling inadequate, not pretty enough or outgoing enough for anyone to notice her outside of academics, self-doubt and insecurities piled up until she was resigned to being alone with twenty kneazles. So worried that she would never measure up to any alpha's expectations, she had never been with one, never even given anyone a chance to get close enough to scent her. Seamus though, he was slowly chipping away at the wall she'd been building around her heart for so long; so while the idea of matching with someone excited her, she was worried about what might happen if she was matched with someone other than Seamus.

At ten minutes to closing, Hermione tidied up the shop and put books back in their places before casting a quick cleaning charm and heading out. She stopped at the Leaky Cauldron on her way home to get dinner for herself and Ginny, fish and chips sounded like just the thing after a long week.

As she walked into her flat she could hear Ginny singing loudly from the kitchen and grinned as she made her way there. She dropped the bags onto the countertop, their dinner and a case of beer that Seamus had recommended to her.

"Ooo, what have we here?" The redhead sang while grabbing a bottle from the case.

"It's Guinness, very good according to Seamus and I needed the liquid courage so we're giving it a try."

Ginny shrugged and popped the cap off before taking her food from the bag and sitting at the bar. Hermione followed suit and the two ate, talking about their days. Ginny had taken the day off from her job at Seeker Monthly, having already written and turned in her article on the latest broom models and their effectiveness, and gone with her mother to choose flowers for the wedding.

"When are we going dress shopping? Do you have any in mind already? I know you've been looking."

Ginny drank the last of her beer and closed her take away box pushing it away from herself. "I'm not sure, maybe next weekend? I feel like I should wait for Luna, I want her to be here but she's off with Rolf. It needs to be soon though."

Hermione finished her own dinner and sent their boxes and bottles to the trash before taking a deep breath and pulling the package toward her.

"Well we can solve that problem soon, I'll send her an owl tomorrow and see if she can be here next weekend. For now though...I guess I'd better get this thing open."

Ginny bounced in her seat but abruptly stopped her from opening the envelope saying they should move to the living room. The redhead hopped off of her stool and grabbed two more beers before dragging Hermione to the couch and looking at her expectantly.

Hermione laughed and ripped the top of the envelope open before turning it over so that the contents spilt out onto the table. At the sight of the five small sealed bags, she opened her bottle and toasted with Ginny's before taking a drink.

"Alright, they're numbered so I guess let's start with one and work our way up."

Pulling the first shirt from the package, she held it to her nose. Nope. Her nose wrinkled and Ginny burst into laughter as Hermione shook her head and threw it at her friend. The next two were the same, though maybe not as potent as the first but still weren't a match. She had two left and was beginning to think that maybe her match wouldn't be in this batch when she picked up number four and brought it to her face.

Immediately her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she breathed in deeper. It was as if her Amortentia was soaked into the garment and her only thought was _mine mine mine_. Ginny pulled the scrap of fabric from her hands and Hermione whimpered at the loss, she wanted to rub that scent all over herself, she wanted to sleep with it on her pillow, surround herself in it. This was the scent she'd been both hoping for and dreading, her feelings for Seamus weren't forgotten just because she'd smelled her Alpha but she hoped against hope that it was his shirt that smelled of Guinness, gunpowder and grass.

* * *

She sent the letter as soon as she had escaped to her bedroom. It simply said _I matched...Did you?_ Her stomach had been in knots until her owl had returned with his reply, _I did._ The next one she sent almost broke her as she told him she'd scented her mate but he assured her that no matter what, he wasn't letting her go. He wanted whatever he could have with her...even if it was only friendship.

"So, when is the big reveal?" Ginny asked from across the table pulling Hermione from her brooding.

Hermione took a sip of her fruity cocktail, her thoughts going back the most recent correspondence from the dating service for what felt like the millionth time that day. She had never been so excited or nervous seeing the words 'You've been matched!', and her stomach clenched just thinking about the upcoming date. What if he wasn't pleased with her? What if he didn't find her pretty enough, or if he thought she was too overbearing?

She shrugged one shoulder in response to Ginny's question and let her eyes wander around the muggle club. They were supposed to be out celebrating her impending relationship...as if it was already a sure thing.

"Okay, seriously Hermione, you have to stop this. I know you're scared and your old demons are showing their nasty faces right now, but this is a _good thing_. You're about to meet your alpha, the man you were made for. It won't be like it was with Ron or any of the one-off betas you've been with since him. Whether it's Seamus or not, this guy is going to cherish you and take care of your every need. He's going to think you're gorgeous and lovely...no matter what _you_ think about yourself."

"I can't help it, Ginny. I've never had a very high opinion of my appearance, it was never important to me...but now I'm terrified that I won't be good enough! I have one week to get my shit together and I'm not sure I'll be ready. But at the same time, I wish it were tomorrow because all I can think about is that damned shirt and how wonderful it smells."

Ginny stood and rounded the table pulling Hermione into a tight hug before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The two laughed and moved to the music, doing their best to let the stress they were feeling melt away.

The following day after doses of sober up potion and lots of water, the girls ventured into muggle London once more. Ginny had been determined to find the perfect outfit for Hermione's date, and she had also booked them an appointment at a salon where they would both get their hair and nails done. Though not usually her forte, Hermione had enjoyed herself and thanked Ginny for all of the efforts she'd gone through to help calm her down.

Now, laying in the tub with a glass of wine and one of the many books Seamus had sent her, she let her thoughts wander to him and what he really thought of all of this. Did he regret sending in his shirt? She couldn't help but feel slightly resentful toward this mystery alpha now that she had gone and let herself fall for her sandy-haired friend. The war going on within her was beginning to take its toll on her and she was so tired of being in this strange limbo. On one hand, her heart fluttered and swelled with each sweet letter Seamus sent her. She arrived at work each morning in anticipation of what she might find in the dropbox or letter basket. On the other hand, she longed for the man who's scent clouded her mind, her body craved his touch and she often woke up in the morning slick and sweaty after dreaming of the faceless alpha she was made for.

When the water had gone cold and her skin turned pruney, Hermione drained the tub and cast a drying charm on herself. She pulled on her pyjamas and cleaned up after herself before crawling into bed and closing her eyes. Maybe everything would turn out alright...and the outfit they'd chosen _was_ pretty.

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch for what had to be the thousandth time since she arrived at the restaurant, her heel tapped nervously on the floor and she was sure her bottom lip had to be raw by now, as much as she had been biting it.

She had spent the entire afternoon preparing for her mystery date, taking extra time on her hair so it fell in smooth curls rather than the frizzy bun it usually stayed in and applying makeup how Ginny had shown her. She had removed every wrinkle from her dress and chosen the perfect shoes to match before finally choosing diamond stud earrings and a delicate necklace to match. Now she sat here wondering if she should have bothered at all. The confidence she had felt as she had studied herself in the mirror at home was fading into darker territory with every tick of the second hand on her watch but she looked down at her wrist once more, unable to help herself. Where was he?

"Miss, would you like to go ahead and order?"

Hermione looked up at the waiter sadly, he had come by her table periodically to refill her water glass and make sure she was alright but as the second hour passed his pity was becoming obvious. Her stomach growled in response.

"I suppose I'd better get on with it…"

She was finishing up her meal when a familiar voice sounded behind her, calling her name. Turning to look over her shoulder she spotted Dean Thomas and an unfamiliar witch halfway to the door. She smiled and waved to her old classmate before turning back to her wine, feeling pretty sorry for herself.

"Hermione, where is your date?"

Surprised, she watched as Dean dropped into the seat across from her. She tipped back her glass, swallowing the rest of her wine before smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess he decided not to go through with the date." She had tried for a tone of indifference but failed miserably. She supposed she should at least be happy her voice hadn't wobbled with her urge to cry.

Dean's countenance had gone from curious to indignant in a flash, he'd never been able to hide his emotions very well, and his scent had an angry edge to it. She was comforted a little by the reaction, her inner omega had been chanting all evening about her worthlessness.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you matched with _your_ alpha right?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands, twisting the white tablecloth as she tried to hold back tears.

"Listen, Hermione look at me…"

Reluctantly, she returned her gaze to her friend and the kindness in his eyes was her undoing.

"I don't know who he is, but he's an idiot for standing you up. You're an amazing woman, you're a good omega," he said sternly. "I'm sure you've been berating yourself all evening but you haven't failed and you haven't done anything wrong. I'm not sure why he didn't show, but I promise you that it wasn't because of anything you did or didn't do."

Standing from his seat, Dean took Hermione's hand and helped her up. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug before picking up her bag and walking her out. When she arrived home she went straight to her room, Ginny following behind her. She carefully removed her dress, hung it back in the closet and grabbed an old T-shirt to wear to bed before walking to the bathroom and washing her face.

Ginny stood in the bathroom doorway determined to get answers, asking what happened a third time.

"Nothing, Ginny...Nothing happened because he didn't show up."

Hermione pulled her hair into a messy bun as she answered her friend's questions and when she turned to face Ginny once again, the redhead threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, love. He's fucking mental."

Hermione tried to smile at her muffled declaration but was so drained from the entire evening that she just wanted to go to bed and forget all about it. Unfortunately, forgetting _him_, whoever he was, would be impossible now.

* * *

_Good morning A Thaisce,_

_How did it go? Are you head over heels in love yet? Going to have dozens of little bushy-haired, swotty babies?_

_I've got quite the collection of books for you here, I totally underestimated the size of Uncle Colin's library. Not so fun for me, but I bet you're getting all excited, aren't you? Oh well, I suppose I can endure this torture for you._

_Seamus_

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes as she read, she would have to wait until she was back at the shop before penning a response but no, she most certainly was not in love or having any babies any time soon. She had received a letter from the Smell Dating program that morning asking if she would like to set up a second date with her match but she was torn. With no way to communicate with the man, she had no idea why he hadn't been there last night or if he even wanted a second date but she had reasoned that he may have had an accident or emergency of some kind and his absence may have had nothing to do with her.

After a quick lunch, she returned to the shop where a few customers had been waiting. She opened the doors and attended the needs of an older woman looking for an obscure book on jinxes of the middle ages and a young man looking for a gift for his girlfriend. When the shop had cleared out at the end of the day, Hermione was looking forward to a night in.

Seamus had written her back, apologizing for the way her date had gone saying that he'd had to cancel his own date in order to get some work done but had asked to reschedule. Unsure if she wanted to try for a second date with her own match, she hadn't responded to the letter from the program. Seamus had surprised her though, encouraging her to try again and saying that if this guy was truly her alpha, then standing her up had not been an easy decision for him. By the time she had made it home, she had resolved to give her match another chance and sent the letter off before she could second guess her choice.

Determined not to dwell on it too much, she did her best to focus on work and getting through her upcoming heat. It would be much harder now that she knew her alpha was out there but she hoped that having his scent near her would make things easier rather than harder.

As the weeks went on, not a single date scheduled, Hermione was beginning to lose hope in her mystery alpha. Her heat had come and gone with little fanfare, she'd done it alone so many times before that this one was really no different. There had been more crying than usual, more self-doubt in her ability to be a good and pleasing omega but she had made it through.

When she wasn't working, Ginny was keeping her busy with the final touches on wedding preparations and Maid of Honor duties and she barely had time for anything else. She had sat up the night before with a tearful Ginny who had been convinced that the entire wedding was shite and needed to be scrapped so she could start over. Hermione had put a beer in her hand and pulled out the binder to go over every detail. In the end, Ginny had agreed her wedding would be beautiful and had gone to bed with a happy spring in her step.

The girls had filled their Saturday with last-minute shopping and Hermione's dress fitting. She stood on a stool and winced as a pin stuck her in the hip for the third time, but her thoughts of murdering the seamstress beside her were interrupted by Ginny squealing as she walked into the boutique.

"You look fantastic! Oh, Hermione, I knew this would be a brilliant colour on you! Also, you have an admirer...If I didn't know who it was I would think it was creepy."

Confused, Hermione leaned over to look out the window. There on the other side was Seamus, wiggling his eyebrows with a cheeky grin and his arms full of books. Hermione tried to glare at him unsuccessfully and she could faintly hear his boisterous laugh as her smile turned into a scowl, damned woman and her pins. He cocked his head, gesturing that he'd be dropping the books off at her shop and she nodded before turning her attention back to Ginny who had disappeared into a changing room.

"Am I almost finished? I have so many other things I would rather be doing right now Ginny."

Ginny chuckled from behind a curtain as she was being helped into her wedding dress. "Oh, I know exactly what you would rather be doing," she said suggestively.

"That is _not_ what I meant."

Hermione heard her friend snort and when she was finally released from her torture Hermione got changed and waited for the bride to be. The wedding was in just over a week, everything was planned down to the minute and all that was left now was the hen do. The girls would be spending their evening at a club that had just opened in the newly renovated Knockturn Alley.

The girls left the boutique, dresses in hand and made their way to Hermione's shop. Seamus had been so busy with work and helping with his Uncle's estate that the two hadn't had a chance to see each other and Hermione was excited to finally talk to him face to face.

Ginny who had been teasing her mercilessly the entire way up the alley, stopped mid-sentence and pointed toward the shop.

"Wait, I thought Seamus was meeting you here…"

Hermione searched the other storefronts, anxiously looking for the sandy-haired man but not finding him. Her face fell as she walked up to the door where he'd left the box of books and a note stuck to the glass of the door. She pulled the note down and scanned it quickly before folding it up and shoving it into her purse.

"He had to go, something about a busted pipe in the flat he shares with Dean."

Ginny nudged Hermione with her hip before bending down and picking up the box. "He'll be at the wedding, surely nothing will come up then and the two of you can finally moon over each other in person. Judging by the way he used to look at you in school and the lusty look he had in his eyes back at the dress store, it's going to be disgusting."

Hermione laughed and opened the door following Ginny inside and the two spent the rest of the evening going through the box and talking about their school days.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in a bit. Work has been insane, but the good news is that I have no reason to miss the wedding! I hope you'll save me a dance._

_-Seamus_

Where to start? She bit her lip as she tapped her quill on the dining table. Her tea had gone cold an hour ago and somewhere between confirming reservations and planning the festivities for the coming weekend, Hermione had missed the insistent tapping at the kitchen window. Ginny had come in and opened the window before the poor owl gave up and it promptly flew in, dropping the letter on top of Hermione's head.

She'd been happy for the distraction and quickly tore open the seal knowing it was from Seamus...but she didn't really have an answer for him. How did you tell someone that you really wanted to be with them but that you felt conflicted because you definitely had an alpha somewhere that you couldn't get out of your head? She released a heavy sigh and opted for honesty, as she began to write.

_Seamus,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written, things have been pretty hectic with the wedding and hen party. I'm actually in the middle of planning right now. I'm really happy to hear that you'll be there on Saturday and of course, I will save you a dance._

_I need to be honest with you, Seamus and I know it might seem silly...We haven't even had a face to face conversation but I can't help feeling like it wouldn't matter. I'm well on my way to falling for you. It seems mad when I think about it, but when I think about you everything just feels right. So I sit here and I agonize over how badly I want to be with you and how much I long for the man who owned that shirt...the alpha - my alpha. What about him? Do I ignore these urges to find him? If I did ignore him and gave myself to you would I resent you for not being him?_

_I'm sorry for all of this. I'm so lost...I don't know what to do. I just know that I need you in my life, I don't want to lose you._

_Hermione_

The letter was sealed and gone before she could take it back and she sat down at the table with her stomach in knots hoping she hadn't just made a fool of herself.

* * *

"Alright, you lot I only have one rule…"

Hermione smirked as the group of women groaned, ready to get inside the club. They had all gotten ready together, starting the fun early as they picked out their frilliest dresses and highest heels. Dinner had been loud and hilarious as Ginny opened gifts of lingerie and naughty toys for her honeymoon. But now it was time for dancing and they all bounced impatiently, dresses swaying and heels tapping as they waited for Hermione to release them.

"Have fun...but seriously be safe!"

There were whoops of excitement as they filed into the building and Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist saying, "Yes, Mum."

Hermione smiled as they walked to their table, drinks in hand, she could feel the beat of the music in her chest and she yelped as Ginny snatched her glass from her and drug her to the dancefloor. The group danced together, laughing and throwing their hands up, moving with the sea of bodies around them.

Seamus hadn't written back after her confession and for the entire week, her mind had conjured every horrible reason he could have had for rejecting her. She hadn't been able to turn off the self-deprecating thoughts until now, with the music blaring in her ears and her friends dancing around her. She felt free, felt all of the worry and fear she'd been holding on to melt away and she closed her eyes focusing on the music.

After a bathroom break with Luna and Astoria, Hermione grabbed the group another round and made her way back to their table. They'd been there for a couple of hours and none of the girls seemed to be losing steam. Hermione sat down, watching as Ginny was dared to dance with a man with a curly moustache.

"Wonder how long Harry waits before stepping in."

Hermione jumped at the voice in her ear and whirled around in her seat. Dean grinned before pulling her into a hug and she swatted his arm.

"You scared the life out of me you prat!" She looked back toward the dancefloor when she heard a loud squeal and saw Ginny jump into Harry's arms. "I can't- no wait, I can _totally_ believe that you all gate crashed our party."

The two laughed and Dean shrugged before sliding into the chair beside her. He nudged her with his shoulder, "Did you ever get your date?"

Hermione shook her head no and she saw his frown looked more confused than angry.

"Claire is out there with Luna somewhere, she's such a sweetheart. I'm so happy that the dating service worked for you."

"She is, isn't she...I suppose I'd better go and find her before someone steals her away from me. You should be out there having fun too, you want to come with?"

Hermione finished her drink and hopped out of her chair following him back into the crowd. It looked like all of the men had decided to join them and Hermione was pleased that the girls wouldn't be going home alone. Dean quickly found Claire and Hermione was soon engulfed in blonde hair and feathers. Luna released her after a kiss to the cheek and twirled around, carefree. Hermione could see Theo watching from a table right at the edge of the dancefloor with a small smile as he talked to Draco and she waved before being pulled into a dance with Neville.

What felt like hours later, Hermione had been passed from Neville to Dean, to Theo and so on until she had danced with each of the men multiple times. They swapped the girls between each other, each trying to outdo the other's dance moves and she couldn't stop laughing at their antics. In a dramatic spinning move, she was passed from Neville into another set of arms and dizzy, she rested her head on his shoulder until the room stopped turning.

Despite the music still being upbeat, he swayed slowly and held her close until she got her bearings. Her head was swimming, tipsy from the drinks but there was something else pulling at her...she breathed in deep, attempting to clear her head and the scent of gunpowder, Guinness beer and freshly grass overwhelmed her. Her head shot up quickly, mind suddenly completely clear and looked into the deep blue eyes she'd been longing to see. She pushed at his chest, taking a step back and smacked his arm as hard as she could.

"Seamus Finnigan, you arse!"

"Oi woman!" He put his hands up in surrender, blocking her next smack. "Ow, dammit Hermione would you stop hitting me!"

Crossing her arms and glaring up at him she did her best to keep her tears at bay. It had been him the entire time! He _knew_ she had been hurt when she'd spent her first date alone, knew that each unanswered letter from the program had shattered her confidence a little more...so why had he done it?

She knew the moment he realized she was going to lose it and as she expected, he pulled her into his arms whispering apologies and walked her back to the table. As soon as they got there she pushed away from him and made her way outside to get some air.

"Why?" She said softly, knowing he had followed her out on to the quiet sidewalk. His scent was strong now, no longer covered by the hundreds of others inside the club and she heard his steps coming to stand in front of her. Her eyes focused on the toes of their shoes as she waited for him to speak but he tipped up her chin bringing her eyes up to meet his. How long had she wished for this...only for it to now be shadowed by hurt? Her lip wobbled, hot tears fell down her cheeks and though she could see the pain clearly in his eyes, she needed to know.

"Why would you let me think my alpha didn't want me?"

Shame coloured his features and he gently swiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I never wanted to hurt you...When I got to the restaurant and saw you there I- well, I panicked!"

He ran his hands through his hair before dropping them to his sides and shrugging. "I was so damn happy to be talking to you again, love. I'd been carrying a torch for you since we were kids, I just didn't know how to tell you I fancied you and then you were with Ron...When I found you again, I hoped we could start over. I wanted to get to know you, wanted you to fancy me on your own, not because we matched and I happen to be your soulmate."

"So you left," she said shaking her head. "I waited for you for _hours_, Seamus...All the while thinking that I must not be good enough. I've spent weeks waiting for some kind of response, I went through a heat convinced that my alpha- my _soulmate_ \- didn't want me and you knew!"

"I'm sorry, a thaisce...I do want you, I swear I want nothing more. I wrote to you so many times to tell you the truth but I was a coward. When you wrote your last letter I knew I needed to come clean because I can't lose you either, love. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and took a deep breath before stepping into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. His arms came around her, hugging her closer and his head rested on top of hers as she melted into him. Relief filled her along with that absolute rightness she always felt when she thought of him, she was home.

"You're an idiot…"

He chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest and she smiled when he agreed and kissed her temple.

* * *

Hermione rushed into the house, the bottom of her dress gathered in one hand and her shoes in the other. She was just starting up the stairs when a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind, pulling her back.

"Seamus, I have to g-"

She was quickly pulled into a deep kiss, moaning as she leaned into him and let go of her dress to hold onto his arm. Feeling his smug smile against her lips, she pinched his side causing him to yelp and curse.

"You're so violent," he said before pulling her in for another kiss.

Hermione pushed at his chest breaking the kiss and laughed as he tried to bring her closer. "Seamus, I have to get up there. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Seamus Finnigan, if you don't let her go so that I can fix whatever atrocious state her hair is in before the ceremony, I am going to murder you!" Ginny's voice carried down the stairway.

Hermione grimaced knowing full well her hair was in quite the state after the night- and morning- they'd had and Seamus didn't look a bit sorry for it. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him down and stole one more quick kiss before running up the stairs.

The ceremony was beautiful, just as Hermione had promised Ginny it would be. The bride looked stunning in her simple white dress and Harry hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire night. Hermione's hair had been saved for the ceremony and her speech, but as soon as he got her back in his arms Seamus had pulled out each pin tossing them onto the table. She was glad for it now, as she rested her head on his chest and he lazily ran his fingers through her curls.

"Getting sleepy, a thaisce?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes getting heavier as they swayed slowly to the music. Other couples danced around them but Hermione ignored them, breathing him in as she hugged him closer. Ginny smiled at her as she danced past them with Harry and Hermione mouthed a thank you to her best friend, whose encouragement had led her to the man in her arms. Though fate had other plans in bringing them together, that scrap of fabric had given her the hope she'd needed in order to believe that she was worth loving. It had proven that someone out there was meant for her, no matter how she found him.

The end.


End file.
